


Fic Requests

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: #SaveTheGremlin, F/M, Humor, Modeling, Rip Akira's wallet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: Request Fics. Send me a request by commenting.I write smut, fluff, and Angst(It's my specialty)I write for Persona, Danganronpa, Harvest Moon, and Okegom.Feel free to drop a request~
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Sakura Futaba & Takamaki Ann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Fic Requests

**Author's Note:**

> It's bad I know  
> I might be a female(Kinda) but... I know absolutely nothing about Modeling, clothes, makeup, and hair
> 
> Request from FFnet-Ann from persona 5 wanted to be in a photoshoot for a fashion magazine, but the theme was sisters so she begs Futaba to be her sister, she eventually agrees just so Ann can leave her alone, gets a full makeovers (manicures, makeup, hair, jewelry, and clothes ) and she ends up looking like a beautiful model, Futaba is not happy about her new look and the end they do the photoshoot, gets their picture on the front cover of the magazine and Futaba was offered a contract as a permanent model, Futaba was not happy while Ann a bit hurt that she wasn’t picked too still laughed at the situation

“Futaba, Please!”

“No.”

“It’s just one photoshoot,” Ann exclaimed as Futaba rolled her eyes.

Futaba sighed, “No.”

“Why not?” Ann asked.

“I’m just not the model type,” Futaba explained, she then took a bite of her curry.

Ann smiled, “But Futaba-chan you’re adorable! You would make a perfect little sister for this shoot!”

“Why don’t you ask Akira?” Futaba asked, really not wanting to do the shoot.

“He’s a boy, I need a  _ sister _ ,” Ann stated.

“Just put him in a wig, he would be a cute little sister too,” Futaba joked, before turning boy standing behind the counter, “What about it, Akira?”

Akira suddenly got a smile across his face, “I would love to Oneesan~” Futaba could hear Sojiro choke on a sip of his coffee. Futaba turned back to Ann.

“Never mind that was extremely creepy,” Futaba sighed, “Fine.” 

“EEEEEE, Yay!” Ann cheered, as Futaba rolled her eyes.

“Awww, your loss, I look good in a wig!” Akira exclaimed.

Ann stared at Akira as she pondered what the boy would look like in a wig. “It’s true,” Futaba remarked.

Ann turned back to Futaba, “How do you know that?”

“His room doesn’t have a door,” Is all she responded with.

\--------

“Come on Futaba your going to kill it!” Akira exclaimed in encouragement as he walked slightly behind Ann and Futaba. 

“Why did you come again? Just came to watch my public humiliation didn’t you?” Futaba sighed.

Akira rolled his eyes, “No, I came to watch my little sister and girlfriend kill it.” Ann sputtered out a cough and blushed.

“When did we become siblings?” 

Ann still blushing, spoke up, “Anyway, Futaba-Chan, are you ready?”

“For my public execution?” Futaba mumbled.

Ann sighed, “Oh, don’t be like that! This is going to be so fun!”

Futaba shook her head, “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Takamaki-San there you are!” A man said while running up to the 3 teenagers. He smiles and turns to Futaba, “Ah, and you must be Sakura-San.”

“Yep!” Ann replied.

“Unfortunately,” Futaba muttered quiet enough for the man not to hear her.

The man stared Futaba down for a couple of seconds, “You were right, she is perfect for this shoot!” The man then reached out his hand, “Oh and I’m Shin Mukami, Takamaki-San’s manager, nice to meet you.” Futaba shyly reached out and shook the man’s hand. The man glanced behind the girls to Akira, “Ah, Kurusu nice to see you again!” 

Akira smiled, “Same to you Mukami-San.”

Mukami turned back to the girls, “Anyway let’s get you two ready for the shoot.”

“Huh?” Futaba questioned.

Ann smiled nervously, “Oh, I forgot to tell you, we have to get our hair and makeup done for the shoot I hope you don’t mind.”

“WHAT?”

“Good luck~” Akira snickered, as he walked off.

\--------

Futaba pulled uncomfortably at her skirt, “Futaba, what are you doing?” Ann asked.

Futaba sighed, “This skirt is way too short!”

“Uh, don’t you wear shorts shorter than that all the time?”

“It's not the same!” Futaba exclaims. “Ugh, I think I need rank 5 courage for this.” 

“Come, on, Futaba-chan, it’s not that bad! Plus you look so adorable!” Ann chimed. Futaba had seen herself in the mirror earlier. Ann must be crazy. Futaba just thought she looked really strange; she had a simple amount of makeup on, he glasses tucked into her hung up coat, her hair is in braids with navy blue bows, and finally, she wore a brown sweater and a short yellow skirt. She just felt extremely out of place in the outfit.

Futaba sighed, “Let’s just get this over with.”

Ann smiled, “Let’s go!”

\-----------

**Makoto-** Have they started yet?

**Akira-** No, not yet

**Haru-** I’m still surprised Futaba agreed to this

**Yusuke-** Hm

**Yusuke-** Maybe I should ask her to model for me

**Ryuji-** Stop being a creep

**Yusuke-** Creep?

**Akira-** AH! They’re coming, I’ll text you later.

**Haru-** Tell Futaba-Chan we wish her luck!

Akira quickly pockets his phone as he sees the two girls step out. He was used to seeing Ann all dress up but… He almost didn’t recognize Futaba, she looked well...different, but not bad different. She looked adorable, but as someone who knew Futaba well, the clothes and make-up just seemed...out of place on her.

Akira smiled and waved to the two girls. Ann happily waves to him as Futaba looks around nervously.

He watched for the next 10 minutes as Ann posed confidently, as Futaba shifted around nervously while getting tips from Ann. Akira’s phone buzzed:

**Makoto-** How’s it going?

**Akira-** Ann’s doing good but Futaba seems nervous 

**Haru-** I still think she’ll do amazing

He looked back up from his phone to the two girls, surprisingly Futaba had gained a bit of confidence and was actually posing instead of just looking around nervously.

Akira smiles.

  
  


\--------

Futaba sighs as she and Ann walk up to Akira. “Finallllllyyyyy!”

Ann sighs, “You have to admit it wasn’t that bad, Futaba!” Ann smiles, “I have to admit, you got pretty confident towards the end there.”

“Ugh, can we stop talking about it already?” Futaba sighed again, “Let’s hurry up and get home, I’m starving!”

“How about we go out to eat, my treat!”

“Oh, thanks!” Ann exclaims. She turns to Futaba, “What do you want to eat?”

“Hmmm,” Futaba thought for a moment before a smile sprang to her face, “How about that sushi place Sojiro took us to?”

“Huh?” Akira stutters out nervously, remembering the price of their dinner that night.

Ann smiles, “Oh that sounds good!”   
  


“Hold on!” Akira exclaims, but the two girls are already walking, away talking about how they can’t wait for Sushi. Akira sighs and runs to catch up.

“Wait, Sakura-San!” The three of them turn around to see Mukami running towards them.

“Is something wrong Mukami-San?” Ann asks as the man stops in front of them.

“No everything is fine, I just want to give Sakura-San this,” He pulled a small rectangular piece of paper. “This is my card, if your ever interested in modeling again, call the number on this card,” He smiled, “Now, you three have a good night.”

Ann Looked surprised, as they watched the man runoff. “Wow this is your first time modeling and someone already wants to be your agent.”

“Hm? So?”

Ann sighs, “That means you have natural talent, Futaba.”

“Eh,” Futaba shrugs.

“So are you going to call him?” Ann smirked.

“Nope.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
